


Everyone Meet Cooper Martin

by JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover



Series: Senior Year at Anubis House [1]
Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Future Violence, Implied Underage, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Multi, Other, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover/pseuds/JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated for mentions of rape. Nina returns to Anubis House along with another little member to the group. Everyone gets their chance to meet Cooper Martin. Want to know who Cooper is? Read and find out then let me know your thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trudy and Fabian Meet Cooper

Prologue

My name is Nina Martin and I am 18 years old. When I was 13 I was raped and got pregnant. I turned 14 almost two months before my baby boy, Cooper Riley Martin, was born. This is our story based on my Senior Year at Anubis House.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

I walked into Anubis House carrying a sleeping Cooper and his bags, unnoticed by anyone that was already at the house. (Only Victor and Trudy) Next thing I know after putting Cooper down and all of his stuff in my room and make my way back to the door to get my things, I ran into Trudy.

"Hello Dearie. Is our new house member/guest here with you?" she asked.

"Yes he is upstairs taking a nap. How long do you think it will be before the others get here?" I asked in reply.

"Fabian is supposed to arrive shortly. Amber and Alfie about five minutes after Fabian. The others it is always hard to tell" she answered.

The door opened wide right when Trudy finished talking and standing there was, my boyfriend of 3 months, Fabian Rutter. "Nina, I am so glad you are already here." he said trying to kiss me. I backed away causing him to ask what was wrong.

"I need to tell you and everybody in the house something but wanted you to know first." I began.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I am not exactly sure how to say this…Do you remember me telling everyone I went to a boarding school in Spain a few years ago?" I asked.

"Yes. Why is that important?" he asked.

"The headmaster there became attracted to me. I kept saying no to his many sexual advances. One night I was studying in the library and he came up behind me and knocked me unconscious. After he had noticed that I was out completely he took me to his office and raped me. I was 13 at the time. Two months later I found out that I was pregnant. I pressed charged both when the event happened and when I found out I was pregnant. The next summer, almost two months after my 14th birthday, I gave birth to a little boy. This little boy is up in mine and Amber's room because my Gran is very sick and in the hospital. His name is Cooper Riley Martin. His father was in jail and has now escaped so I am keeping Cooper close so he is safe. I know that his father is trying to find us. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but it was to keep us all safe." I explained.

"Can I meet Cooper so I have proof that he exists?" Fabian asked.

"Nina, sweetie, Cooper is awake and wanted to see you. My child speak is a little rusty but I think that he said he had a nightmare." Trudy came in as I was about to answer Fabian's question.

"Now is your chance Fabian. Send him in Trudy." I said replying to both.

"Mommy I haveded a mightsmare. It was ob daddy finding us and hurting me." Cooper cried.

"It's okay Coop. Mommy is right here. She asked some of her friends to help her make sure you stay safe. This is Fabian, mommy's bestest friend." I told him.

"Are you the one mommy says dat she lubs all da time on the phone?" Cooper asked Fabian.

"She calls me Fabes on the phone but is most likely me." he answered with a wink in my direction.


	2. Amber thinks he is a DOG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber meets Cooper but insists he is a dog.

"Nina are you in here? I need you to help me figure out why there is a little boy's set of stuff all over our room." Amber asked.

"Come on Coop let's go meet mommy's roommate." I told my son as we went upstairs to find Amber. "Amber this is all Cooper's stuff. He is our new roommate and house mate."

"Why is your dog staying at Anubis house?" she asked.

"Amber…Cooper is my, three year old turning four years old tomorrow, son. I only told you last year Cooper was my dog because not even Fabian knew the circumstances behind his existence." I replied.

"Can I meet him? I love little kids. We need to come up with a party plan for him. How are you going to take care of him while we are all in class?" she asked.

"I have him signed up for a day care just down the street for while we are at school otherwise I will have him with us." I replied.

"Mommy I is hungry. When is supper? I want food." Cooper complained.

"Dinner is when everyone gets here so in about an hour. Go downstairs, find Trudy, ask her to give you one yogurt cup. Okay?" I said trying to get him calm.

"Otay. Why can't I hab a cookie? Trudy said she maked some earwier." he replied as he left the room.

"You can't have a cookie because I am the mommy and I said so." I replied.

"Nina seriously why is your dog here? Wait do you even have a dog?" Amber asked once Cooper left the room.

"Amber did you seriously not listen to a single thing I said? I told you Cooper is my SON not my DOG! I guess you can re-meet him at dinner." I said leaving to go get myself a yogurt cup and share a snack time with my little guy.


	3. Alfie, Do you know any aliens?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie meets Cooper and automatically asks him about Aliens

I was eating my snack with Cooper in the common room when Alfie rushed in. "Amber said there is a dog here. I want to pet it and ask it in dog if it has met any aliens." he said.

"Alfie, there is no dog just a 3 year-old boy." I replied slightly more annoyed with Amber.

"Where is he? I will ask him if he knows anything about aliens." he replied excitedly.

"Cooper this is mommy's friend Alfie, he is obsessed with aliens. If he asks you about them just answer you do not know anything about them." I whispered to my son causing us both to laugh.

"Otay mommy." he whispered back.

"Awww cute little person! Do you know any aliens? I bet you do since you are so adorable." Alfie said in a childish voice.

"No I don't. I like you. Mommy says you are one of the silly ones but I like you." Cooper answered.

"Nina did you find this kid? If so, where can I get one?" Alfie asked.

"Well I did not 'find' him anywhere. He is my son, long story short he is 3 but will be 4 tomorrow." I replied before turning to Cooper. "Coop can you go get Fabian for mommy? Tell him I want him to help me with something."

"Otay mommy I can do dat." he replied running around the house trying to find Fabian.

"Alfie I didn't want him to hear this. I was raped when we were 13 but had him shortly after I turned 14. His father is after us since he escaped from prison a few days ago. I need your help as one of the members of Sibuna to keep him safe. So far you are one of the only sets of people I feel I can trust to help keep my son safe." I said explaining everything to someone as Fabian appeared.

"Cooper told me you wanted me? What is it?" he asked.

"I wanted you to go with Alfie and help him make sure all of the windows of the house are locked and fully secure. Once everyone arrives I have asked for Trudy to lock all of the doors. I am starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." I replied.

"I am getting one two. Must be since Alfie is already here." came a voice belonging to one of the females that Cooper has yet to meet.


	4. Patricia, Why a little kid? Ewwww

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricia reveals she is adopted and that her biological dad is Cooper's father

Why is Alfie going on about aliens again? I thought he got over that obsession last year?" Patricia yelled as she entered the kitchen since that is where Alfie said everyone else was.

"No need to yell Patricia we are right here. With your big mouth you probably woke Cooper up again so I am going to kill you." I said in a joking voice.

"Who is Cooper?" she asked.

"Cooper is my son that I just had fall back asleep for a nap." I said annoyed.

"Woah hold up…Fabian I didn't think you guys had done anything. I never thought you would have the guts to knock Nina up. Nina I thought you were a goody-two-shoes. Guess I was wrong looks like you are just a big slut that puts out for any guy willing." she said angrily.

"Let her explain Patricia. We never did do anything." Fabian answered before I could.

"Really then why did she say her son was upstairs asleep?" she asked.

"Because he is. I became pregnant with Cooper after the headmaster raped me when I was 13 and at a school in Spain. You would have known that if you would have asked before going on about me being a slut." I replied seconds away from yelling.

"About that…I am related to this guy that just escaped from prison. Didn't you say that Cooper's father was a headmaster at a boarding school in Spain? So was my biological father. I was given up for adoption since my mom died when I was only a few weeks old and my dad did not want me. I was just told last week when this guy escaped that he was actually my father and that my last name before the adoption was Henderson." she said kind of nervously.

"My headmaster's last name was Henderson. What is your father's first name if it is Jonathan then help me keep Cooper safe but not tell him you are his relative. If not then just please help this is important." I told her in full on panic mode.

"It is. I know what he has done and I have written to him telling him since he wanted nothing to do with me when I was young I want nothing to do with him now. Why does Cooper have to be so little? I hate young kids." she said just as we started walking up to mine and Amber's room to get Cooper so that he could help Trudy get stuff ready for dinner and be out of the way of everyone who still had to unpack.

"Where is this new kid my dad just told me about? He said that apparently I would like him because of the thing last term." came Eddie's voice from the doorway.


	5. Eddie, But I wanted to be Second in Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is for Eddie. He is the only one that Nina knows his role necessary in Sibuna (at least I think) so he is the only one she gives an actual assignment to other than the people that Cooper has already formed a bond with or is related to.

Chapter 5

"Eddie, the new kid doesn't even go to school yet. He is in daycare still." I say looking around making sure none of the other house members not part of Sibuna followed him in. "As Osirian, I need you to protect Cooper. I am asking this as a mother, as your friend, and as the Chosen One. You are going to act as the third in command of Cooper's protection detail. I obviously as his mother and the Chosen One am first, then second is Fabian since he is already bonding with Cooper as if he were a father figure toward him." I explain.

"Hold up, who is Cooper? Who are we protecting him from and why? As Osirian shouldn't I be second in command as I am your personal protector?" he asked.

"Cooper is this dude right here and is 3. He will be 4 in a matter of hours. We are protecting him from his, and apparently Patricia's, father because he is trying to pull a 'Senkhara and Rufus' on him. But I get to choose what I think my son would be most comfortable with Fabian has already agreed and has been accepted by Cooper as the person he will go to immediately if I can not be found or am injured." I replied.

"Mommy I wanna go learn guitar with Fabian now can I? He is working on a surprise for you. I get to help so I am going to go and help him now. He just wanted me to ask how many more people have to come back." Cooper said trying to get away from my little death grip I had put on him.

"I will help you figure it out. Who is here?" Eddie suggested.

"There was me and Cooper first, then Fabian, then Amber, Alfie, Patricia, and you. So that is 7 of us being here." I replied.

"So we are still missing Jerome, Mara, Mick, and Joy. So we have 7 out of the 11, we only have 4 more people." he said.

"Tell Fabian that we are only waiting for 4 more people then it will be dinner time. You have until everyone is here to play with him. After dinner you have to go to bed because you have a very big day tomorrow." I said implying about his birthday.

"Okay I is gonna go play wif him now. Lub you mommy." Cooper said just as the next to last male member of Anubis House walked into the room.

"Yo, who was that adorable little thing? I hope Alfie has not already corrupted it into being obsessed with aliens. I want to teach it pranks." Jerome said.


	6. Jerome, I need your help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina enlists Jerome's help in distracting Cooper while preparing for Cooper's birthday (which is not seen)

"Jerome your new target is my son. Please take it easy on him. Tomorrow I need you to distract him so I can do two things. Fabian will be in charge after I step out of the house for my first task until I walk back in after the second." I told him immediately regretting it.

"He is adorable but he has a few of the same physical features as Patricia like the same nose, hair thickness and color, and eye placement." Jerome noted.

"They have the same father. When I went to school in Spain he was the headmaster and the one who brought me Cooper before I was ready!" I explained.

"Wait why didn't she tell me about her dad being in jail? I thought he was a music teacher at her twin sisters' boarding school." Jerome questioned.

"Patricia did not know about this until about a week ago. She has not told anyone other than me so do not say a single word to anybody. I don't want Patricia to get angry and do something to hurt Cooper." I defended.

"She wouldn't hurt him. She loves little kids. We dated on and off for two years and she told me about it. She wants to be a school teacher when she gets older, unless that changed." he said calming me down a little.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Nina but I need to talk to my boyfriend for a moment. His sister is telling me that he has been being a very bad boy this summer and I need to straighten him out." Mara said dragging Jerome off.


	7. Mara is right they are so CUTE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara tells Nina what she sees between Fabian and Cooper

About two minutes later Mara returned. "Well that was a kill joy. Alfie and Amber were in your room, Eddie and Patricia in our room, and Fabian and some kid are in the room next door and Trudy was doing one last cleaning in his room." she complained.

"What did Fabian and the kid look like they were doing? Last I knew Fabian was helping him start learning guitar." I said.

"The kid is too cute! Why do you want to know so much about him? Fabian was playing the guitar and the kid was trying to sing a strange new song. It was too adorable! I just couldn't tell what song it was." Mara said.

"I wonder if that is the surprise Cooper said he was starting with Fabian. Cooper has been trying to learn the song 'You Gotta Love It' from one of his favorite movies. Was he saying something like 'The power to create is mine, the power to change, oh joy.' when you walked by? That is his favorite part." I said.

"Again why do you need/want to know this? But yeah he was trying to sound evil it was hilarious." she asked.

"Cooper, the kid, is my son." I replied.

"Since when do you have a son that is definitely not Fabian's because you have only been together for 3 months and barely seen each other?" she asked judgmentally.

"Since 4 years ago tomorrow. It is a long story that only Eddie, Fabian, and Jerome know. Fabian is great with Cooper, they are already close and they only met how good 3 hours ago." I replied thinking of how good Fabian has been to me throughout all of this.

"That is so cute!" Mara said as the door opened and in walked Mick.

"I know I am. Hello Nina, Mara." Mick said sounding ticked when he said Mara's name.


	8. Mick and the talk about Cooper's future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Fabian catch up and Fabian tells him about the plans he has in mind for after graduation

"Mick? I didn't know you were coming back! I thought when you left it was for good! Cooper go with your mom so Mick and I can go ask Trudy where he is sleeping this year. I really want to know if he is occupying part of the bunk bed in my room or if it is some other transfer student." Fabian said.

"Dude what up with the kid?" Mick asked.

[Fabian POV]

"He is mine Mick. Fabian was keeping him busy while I unpacked. It is a long story. I only want a few people to know the story and all of them that need to know do, so yeah." Nina said nervously.

"So Fabian, do you like playing big brother to Nina's nephew? He looks so adorable! Anyway let's just go find Trudy." Mick said.

"It is more like playing 'daddy' to her son. He is such a great kid I just wish he was mine and from the future and not the arsehole that did that to Nina's kid. He is a quick study too. I think he gets it from his mommy because he picked up playing the guitar very quickly. I'm also teaching him to sing his favorite song for Nina for the anniversary of the events that make her the saddest." I said once she was out of ear shot.

"Oh I didn't know she had a kid. What is his name?" Mick asked.

"Cooper Riley Martin. Oh there is Trudy." I replied.

(Scene Change)

[Nina POV]

"So Cooper, do you like mommy's friends?" I asked anxiously awaiting his response.

"Yes mommy I do. Fabian is my faborite. Da oters are goofy. When I get bigger can Fabian be my daddy? I know my daddy doesn't like me or you. Fabian says he lubs you lots and I hear you say all da time on da phone dat you lub him." Cooper said bringing so much joy to my heart it was not even funny.

"Maybe if Fabian and mommy get super close, like to the point that they plan to get married he can be your daddy. In order for that to happen though we need to keep feeling the way we all do now okay?" I reply so he doesn't get discouraged if things don't work between us like I feel they are destined to be.

"Otay mommy. How much time before supper?" he asked.

"Well we are waiting for one more person. Now she and mommy are not very good friends so stay close to either mommy, Fabian, Eddie, or one of the adults when she is near you." I said as the door opened revealing, my worst nightmare, none other than Joy Mercer.

(Scene Change)

[Fabian POV]

"Do you really love Nina mate?" Mick asked.

"More than anything. Even after learning about Cooper. It just made me love her even more because she is so protective of him. I know we are both still so young, but by her next birthday I hope to have proposed to her and her have said yes. I also want to adopt Cooper as my son legally once Nina and I get married, if that happens." I reply before asking, "Are you excited to be roommates again? Oh and did you find a girlfriend this summer?"

"Yes for both. In fact she should be here soon. Then we can eat." he replied.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Look for yourself Fabian. Hey babe, long time no see." came Joy's voice from behind me.


	9. Joy, I hope we can be friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy asks Nina if they can start over and hopefully become friends

[Nina POV]

"So Joy I take it that you and Mick are happy? This means you will not interfere with things between Fabian and I correct?" I asked.

"Of course Nina. I actually was hoping I could talk to you for a short while. Leave the kid with Fabian and Mick and come with me." Joy replied.

"Okay. Cooper go with Fabian and wash up for supper, it should be ready soon." I said looking between my son and boyfriend.

"Otay mommy." he replied.

"Now Joy what did you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for everything that happened last year. I realize I was a total bitch. I hope that in time during this year we can become friends." she said.

"I will agree to try being friends as long as you give me your full fledged oath that you will not do anything to come between me and Fabian, no matter what happens between you and Mick." I reply hoping things turn out better than they did last year.

"I vow on the life of this house that I, Joy Mercer, will not do anything to break you, Nina Martin, and Fabian Rutter apart no matter what happens between Mick Campbell and myself in terms of our current relationship. I also vow to try to be one of the best friends a girl could ask for." Joy vowed.

"Supper is now ready." Trudy yelled from the kitchen.


	10. Dinner with the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Anubis gang has dinner together along with Cooper

"Now as most of you have noticed Fabian and some seemingly random child have been getting close and bonding over the last few hours. You also may not have noticed. Know that this is not just some random child. No I did not adopt him, kidnap him, nor is it that he is my little brother, nephew, or cousin. He is my son. His name is Cooper Riley Martin, I know that some of you have questions about the situation as to why he is here. It is only because my Gran is so sick that she had to be hospitalized. I have an Aunt in California but she does not know about Cooper or the situation so I did not want him to be treated any differently than I knew he would be here." I explained.

"Nina WHERE IS THE KID? I want to meet him I never got to." Amber squealed.

"First off Amber there is no need to squeal that loudly, second he is sitting between me and Fabian, third you did meet him but for some strange reason you kept referring to my son as a DOG! I am sure that Cooper would like a chance to tell you all a tiny bit about himself." I said.

"Hi I is Cooper. I am dis many" he started showing 3 fingers then adding a fourth, "I will be dis many tomorrow! My mommy talkeded about alls ob you ober da summer. Some ob you are goofy I can already tell. My daddy is a bad man, him hurted my mommy then gotted me. Now he is trying to hurt me and my mommy." he finished looking around.

"Now how about we all eat! I am starving. I will be the first to say that we will help you keep him safe Nina." Eddie said beginning to eat his food way too fast.

~Time Skip~

After dinner Patricia and Eddie took Cooper out to the playground at the daycare he would soon be attending so that Fabian and I could have some time to talk over what all of these new developments meant for our relationship. The first 5 minutes was full of talking the rest of the time they were gone not so much.


End file.
